


white gold ring

by EthelPhantom



Series: Dickinette Valentine's [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, MariBat, Maribat March, Marriage Proposal, No Angst, White Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23141290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthelPhantom/pseuds/EthelPhantom
Summary: Maribat March 2020, day 14: White Day“Do you think she’s going to say yes? No, scratch that, do you think she’s gonna break up with me after this because I’m doing something she isn’t ready for yet?” Dick asked, fiddling with the small box in his hands. He didn’t really know what to do with his hands, so this had to do.Kori groaned and shook her head, feeling the slightest disappointment in his friend. “Dick. Try to be real. She would literally never break up with you unless you deeply hurt her — which I'm sure won't happen — if she has any say in the matter, and if she’s not ready, then she’ll tell you and you’ll keep your relationship as ‘dating’ until she is ready,” she sighed and patted Dick’s head. “Now go out there and do it already — you don’t have all day if you want the rest of us to do what you asked us to.”Alternatively, Dick tries to propose.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Dick Grayson
Series: Dickinette Valentine's [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633354
Comments: 4
Kudos: 182
Collections: Maribat March





	white gold ring

**Author's Note:**

> Just saying this now, yes, it was my purpose to make it very similar to chocolate cereal. It is, after all, the first part of the series. Which reminds me, you should probably read that first, there are so many references to that in here that it would make it better for everyone if you knew what happened in that one first. 
> 
> This is also the last part of the series, so yeah. I have something completed and finished. For once.
> 
> Have fun!

“Do you think she’s going to say yes? No, scratch that, do you think she’s gonna break up with me after this because I’m doing something she isn’t ready for yet?” Dick asked, fiddling with the small box in his hands. He didn’t really know what to do with his hands, so this had to do. 

Kori groaned and shook her head, feeling the slightest disappointment in his friend. “Dick. Try to be real. She would literally _never_ break up with you unless you deeply hurt her — which I'm sure won't happen — if she has any say in the matter, and if she’s not ready, then she’ll tell you and you’ll keep your relationship as ‘dating’ until she _is_ ready,” she sighed and patted Dick’s head. “Now go out there and do it already — you don’t have all day if you want the rest of us to do what you asked us to.”

Dick smiled sheepishly and shrugged as she pushed him closer to where Marinette was animatedly talking with Kagami. Kagami had a soft smile on her face as she watched Marinette excitedly talk about something. It was rather adorable. Dick wiped his hands on his pants (Alfred would be so disappointed) and took a deep breath. As he exhaled again, he lifted his gaze back from the floor to his girlfriend and walked towards her with determination in his demeanour. He did look back once but continued on when Kori glared at him and pointed sharply at Marinette. 

God. 

Why did this have to be so difficult? 

Why did _Dick_ have to be so difficult? 

Once he was out of hearing range and they were sure he wouldn’t look back anymore, Adrien and Roy appeared beside Kori. Roy laughed, clearly aware of the irony of the situation.

“It feels like I’ve done this _exact thing_ before too, just with Marinette when she confessed. Seriously. How is neither of them able to just _do_ the things when they’re both so confident otherwise? They _know_ the other would never hate them or do anything to hurt them, this doesn’t need to be so difficult,” she said grumbling and pinched the bridge of her nose. “I love them both but this is just _ridiculous_.”

Adrien snorted. “I’m not really surprised about Marinette. She’s confident as long as it’s not about her relationships with other people. Considering what happened with Alya, it’s actually rather understandable.”

“You’re, unfortunately, right about that. If I ever get Alya or Lila in my hands…”

“Yeah, we get it, Kori. You want to get Mari justice.”

Kori just deadpanned. “Would you stop me?”

“Nope, never. I would help.”

“He had some kind of a brilliant plan and reason why today, though, right?” Roy asked, arching a brow. 

“Yeah, he does. He refused to elaborate on it though.”

“Do you think he’s going to—”

“Yeah, he is. Would you please make sure he—”

“On it, Kori.” 

Adrien snickered. “Consider it done.”

With a sigh and a smile, Kori watched Roy and Adrien going after Dick, Roy turning around for a second to give her a thumbs up and a wink while Adrien made a beeline for Kagami. 

* * *

“Hiya Teacup! And Miss Riposte, could I steal my girlfriend for a second?” Dick asked when he reached the two young women, giving them a quick salute. Marinette turned to look at him and gave him a bright smile as she fell into his opened arms for a hug. Dick squeezed her and pressed a kiss on her forehead. Her hair smelled like cherries and vanilla. The warmth of her body in the slightly cold breeze was a good reminder of just how lucky he was to have her, to have her have chosen _him_. 

“It seems to me you already stole her away, Boy Wonder. For longer than a second, too,” Kagami said, only the faintest smile visible on her face anymore. Dick gulped, knowing she knew what he was planning, afraid that she thought it was a bad idea or anything like that. He wouldn’t back away though, he’d spent far too long trying to convince himself to do it. 

Marinette detached herself from Dick and booped Kagami on the nose. “Hah, as though you mind, Yù Jiě,” she said with a laugh, making the corners of Kagami’s lips quirk upwards. 

Dick was happy Marinette had such great friends but the chilling steel of Kagami’s eyes when she had looked at him was, well, it had him shiver — Clark was nothing compared to Kagami even if he was sometimes called the man of steel. Nope. It was enough to make him reconsider all of his plans for today _and_ his life choices, consider just ignoring the burn of the small box in his pocket, knowing it would take him an irritatingly long while to muster the willpower to do this again. 

Yeah, how about no, Kori and Roy would kill him after having spent so long trying to hype him up. 

And then, thank all things holy and sacred, his saviour arrived at the spot, spitting off some bullshit about needing Kagami’s help with fencing techniques like, _right now,_ and definitely not later because later would be too _late._ Adrien made a little chit chat with Marinette too and told her he wanted to test the new men’s wear line she’d designed a little earlier as soon as she was finished with them, which let Roy sneak up on them from behind and give Dick a light punch on the arm. While Marinette was distracted, he listed off some of the reasons _Dick himself_ had mentioned when talking about why he should do this and then told him to ‘just get his shit together and do it already’, and ‘no, Kagami doesn't disapprove, she’s just worried for the both of you’. 

It helped. 

As soon as Marinette or Kagami looked like they were ready to turn their attention back to him, Roy slipped away and gave him one last thumbs up and a look that seemed to say “you’re gonna do fine if you just fucking _do_ it.” 

Typical. 

Yeah, he was totally thankful for his friends, even if they were assholes sometimes.

Kagami agreed to leave with Adrien, walking to the opposite direction from Roy, and once Marinette’s back was turned to them, she made the ‘I’m watching you’ gesture at Dick. He was certain she was being serious about it, too. 

“Mind if we take a short walk?” he asked Marinette, trying to ignore the burn of all the eyes on them that Marinette wasn’t even aware of. Marinette smiled and grabbed the arm he was offering for her. They walked for a while, talking about any and all things trivial. Slowly, they approached the place he’d decided was the perfect place, and his nerves were all suddenly telling him to just _stop_ and run away as fast as he could. Suppressing that thought, he led Marinette to the centre of the square. 

There, on the right, he could see a flow of long, bright red hair that faded to orange behind a corner and both Roy and Jason trying to be very subtle and nonchalant about following them. Both Kagami and Adrien were just leaning against a tree and having a conversation, though it was obvious to him that both were sneaking glances at them every now and then. A mob of blue and black hair walked past them, smiling. He was the _only_ one of them with any actual idea of what subtle meant, it seemed, as he lifted the camera in his hands a little bit before simply walking _away_. 

So while he was glad all of them were there and he’d literally _told_ them to get their butts over to make sure he’d have pictures of this and his friends as support, it was still nerve-wracking. 

_What had he gotten himself in to?_

When he stopped walking, Marinette let go of his arm and turned to look at him, a small smile playing on her lips even as it was clear she was trying to hide her own confusion and nervousness from him. It was appreciated, even if he could easily see it from her. Over the years, he’d grown fluent in speaking Marinette and her body language, and they both knew it. She knew how to read him (sometimes uncomfortably) well. It was nice to know that someone would understand him beyond his actions even if his words failed him sometimes and he ended up putting up a show.

“Uh. I.” Such an eloquent start, Dick. Congratulations. “So, you remember how two years back you confessed to me on Valentine’s Day in this place and gave me chocolate cereal? It was very sweet and thoughtful of you, by the way.”

Mari nodded slowly at him, clearly confused about what was going on. She gave him a small smile nonetheless, most likely as a response to the latter half of his words.

Once he got the confirmation, he continued speaking. “Well. So, I forgot White Day back then, didn’t even think about getting you a gift in return like I feel like I should have, but I’ve got you one now. A gift of higher value times eternity, or so I hope, because you deserve that much and even more,” he said, pulled out the box from his pocket and made a show of doing a flip that ended with him on one knee on the ground. He opened the box to show her what it contained, biting his lip. 

He was almost sure he could hear Kori groan because of the flip he’d done.

Marinette gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. There were tears swelling in her eyes, but the crinkles around the eyes told him she was smiling. She breathed heavily as the tears started falling down before she threw herself in his arms. Dick caught her effortlessly, stood back up and twirled around with Marinette in his tight embrace. Then he settled her back on the ground and slipped the ring around her finger. He’d tried his best at choosing one she would love — there were two jewels on the white gold ring, a ruby and an aquamarine, both with double halos decorated with small diamonds. It wasn’t the best quality ring as he refused to let Bruce pay for it, but Bruce had managed to convince him to take a part of his birthday gift (a couple of hundreds of bucks) early as it was in 6 days anyway. 

After that, he just held her in his arms, pressing his face in her hair and inhaling her smell. It was nice and comfortable. Both of them were ecstatic about things going so well, both of them enjoyed physical contact, _especially_ when it came from one another. It was like they were the only two people in the world. It was perfect — the moment couldn’t have been better.

No, except their nosy friends were suddenly interrupting it right then and there, breaking the spell. The irritated hiss from Kori, most likely, directed at Roy who lying on the ground and _wasn’t this situation a little too familiar?_ had them both sigh and they turned around to look at their friends, all of them there. Wally had come this time, nearly looking more excited than Dick felt. Even Barbara was there with a camera in her hands now, shaking her head, along with Tim who was… wait, was he seriously standing on the rooftop with no safety measures just to get pictures of them? 

God. This was _not_ what he asked them to do. His little brothers were totally going to be the reason he went grey early. As if it wasn’t enough that Jason went skydiving with Roy and Kori a _little too often_ and Damian loved big and dangerous animals, as well as poisonous flowers. Like, the botanical garden he’d insisted on having at the manor consisted of _only_ poisonous flowers. He also seemed to enjoy creating antivenoms against his snakes and then _tested them on himself._ Well, at least Tim was only photographing them right now instead of trying to do pyrotechnics and give them a whole fireworks show. That would not even have been too surprising, just plain worrying, because _where did he get them this time?_

Kagami had her head buried in Adrien’s shoulder, looking like she was simply done with all of them. Jason, well. They weren’t too sure what Jason was doing, and Dick wasn’t too sure he wanted to know what the Little Wing was on about. He was glad they were there though, all except for Luka. Why wasn't he present, though?

Yeah, that ‘why’ they would figure out later on.

“Well, good to see _you_ managed to actually propose properly, and that _you_ actually said yes instead of panicking and telling him the opposite. Nette-chan, Adrien, Luka and I booked you two a cruise of three nights, starting the day after tomorrow. _Yes,_ we made sure to clear both your schedules. Have fun. I think the rest of us are going now,” she stated with a deadpan voice and looked at Kori before motioning at Roy. “I said, we’re going _now._ Do you have hearing problems?”

The last bit was clearly aimed at Roy who had, contrary to popular belief, better hearing than an average human. All of them knew it. Roy literally hurried and almost tripped over his own legs trying to get up, which was understandable because Kagami was on par with Marinette, Kori and Babs being scary when they wanted to and when they were determined or decided about something.

Marinette let out an amused laugh. “God, hasn’t like, nearly all of this happened already? On the day I confessed if I recall correctly. Either we’re too excellent at repeating history or you had all of this planned to a T to go the same way, and I’m not sure which option is more amusing.”

Dick laughed along with her, agreeing wholeheartedly. Indeed, they were far too excellent at repeating history. 

Later, when Marinette and Dick entered the home they had shared for a while now, they noticed a small, white envelope with a blue rose seal taped on their door. Marinette took it in her hands and opened it as Dick let them inside and closed the door behind them. Her face heated up and went crimson which had Dick concerned. He took the envelope and what it contained out of her hands and understood immediately what that had been about. The envelope was full of polaroids, of the moment Dick proposed, the moment Marinette said yes, the moment he spun them around… And of course, there was one with the moment captured when they turned their attention to their friends with the winking and the grinning face of Luka in the lower right corner. Behind the picture, there was a short message from him.

_Thanks for not noticing me when I was taking the pictures, it made them a lot more genuine. Have fun at the cruise with your fiancé(e). Don’t forget protection! Be glad he asked me to get the pictures because this way they’re probably going the closest reminder of what the moments felt like to you later on aside from your rings and your beloved._

_Love, Luka_

_P.S. you both need to figure out how to notice me when I’m around, especially since you both are otherwise good at noticing all the small things happening near._

The polaroids, both these and the ones Luka had taken years ago, where showed at their wedding reception half a year later along with those Tim and Barbara had taken, and then they decorated their walls for the next few decades.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Mari's hair smelling like cherries and vanilla _is_ indeed a reference to Kan's [The Head Omega](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21407104/chapters/51000811/) even if these are different ships. HO is great. If you haven't read it yet for some reason, go read it, it's the best. I mean, Kan in general is one of my favourite writers so all of her fics are wonderful but still. 
> 
> Also, Kags' nickname comes from both the fact riposte is a fencing move and the fact it was her Akuma name, so yeah. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the fic! 
> 
> Also, do come scream at me on my [tumblr](https://ethelphantom.tumblr.com/) if you feel like it!


End file.
